


Une Tradition Midgardienne

by Memepotter952504



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Loki, banni d'Asgard, est sur Midgard à occuper ses jours comme il peut. Parfois il aide les Avengers et parfois il leur fait une petite farce dont il a le secret. Mais en cette période particulière, il faisait la rencontre d'une étrange tradition purement midgardienne : Noël.
Kudos: 1





	1. Une Tradition Midgardienne

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël. Voici ce que j'ai écrit durant tout le calendrier de l'avent sur base d'un prompt par jour, tous éparpillés en huit petits chapitres.

Loki était dans un parc de Midgard et dessinait ce qui s'imposait à son regard. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi, un oiseau, un paysage, une action, il capturait les moments dans l'instant et le reproduisait sur le papier avec son fusain. Il lui arrivait de faire quelques aquarelles quand il rentrait chez lui.

Il était dans un total anonymat sur Midgard. On pouvait le voir mais le regard des mortels glissaient sur lui avec indifférence. Il ne se mêlait pas de trop. Il préférait rester seul dans son exil. Il lui arrivait, pour se changer les idées de faire un peu de grabuge ou de donner un coup de main au gré de ses envies mais pour le reste, il ne faisait que vivre son exil sur Midgard.

Etrangement, Asgard lui manquait, la reine Frigg, sa mère, lui manquait. Cette absence le rendait mélancolique et il errait à travers les rues et les parcs à la recherche de ces instants à reproduire pour passer le temps. Ou alors il observait les étoiles.

L'hiver était arrivé sur la France, la température s'était grandement rafraichie et un fin manteau de blanc revêtait l'entièreté du paysage. Loki aimait la neige. Il l'avait toujours aimée, cette petite poudre blanche et fraîche. Il aimait la voir tomber et adorait aussi sa malléabilité. Il pouvait rester des heures dehors à la manipuler que ce soit par magie ou en mettant la main … pas à la pâte mais à la neige.

Là, il était assis sur un tronc de bois mort et reproduisait la façon dont ces petits cristaux d'eau gelée recouvraient une forêt d'épicéas. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas, sa nature de Jotunn était adaptée à survivre dans les grands froids. Il avait l'impression d'être … comme un poisson dans l'eau, il était dans son élément. Il le comprenait maintenant mieux que jamais.

Il essayait de reproduire le jeu de lumière que faisait le soleil levant sur les branches recouvertes de blanc. Il en était vaguement ébloui par endroit, quand le rayon ricochait sur la neige pour être renvoyé directement dans son œil. Il avait des difficultés de reproduire ce phénomène sur son croquis. Alors il en enregistrait le plus possible pour pouvoir le faire de mémoire une fois chez lui avec de la peinture.

Quand le moment qu'il voulait rendre fut passé, il se leva et marcha en direction de la route et quitta le grand parc naturel où il s'était réfugié pour cueillir cet instant particulier et le coucher sur une feuille de dessin. Il erra quelques instants dans les rues de la ville dont il ignorait le nom. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était quelque part dans le nord de la France.

Il fronça les sourcils en avisant un grand arbre, un sapin, dressé sur la place principale, recouvert de boules de couleurs, de boites fermées par des rubans et des guirlandes lumineuses. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on décorait ainsi un arbre. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas le seul à être ainsi bariolé de couleurs. Il y en avait d'autres, en grand nombre, à travers les boutiques et échoppes, dans les salons privés, dans les restaurants, … Il put même remarquer que certains étaient même en cours de décorations, parents et enfants entourant l'arbre dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Curieux quant à la signification d'un tel geste, il se lança dans une observation de ce phénomène. Il découvrit l'étrange tradition de Noël. Les Midgardiens avaient créés une fête pour trouver une occasion d'offrir des cadeaux aux êtres qui étaient chers à leur cœur. C'était une belle tradition, de créer un instant, un moment, une fête pour se rassembler et échanger dans la joie et la bonne humeur et se prouver son amour.

Il n'y avait rien de tel à Asgard. Les fêtes se résumaient à des banquets, de la nourriture, de la boisson et des chants relatant de glorieuses batailles.

Tout en réfléchissant à cette tradition midgardienne, il s'installa à une terrasse et commanda un thé. Il sortit son carnet de croquis et commença à y reproduire la place de Noël et l'ambiance festive qui y régnait autour avec son fusain.


	2. Une Idée de Cadeau

Loki paya les quelques pièces que coutait le gâteau de Noël. Les Midgardiens en vendaient partout, dans chaque magasin d'alimentation, dans les chalets et marchés de Noël, et ils se vendaient bien. Il n'avait dès lors pas pu résister à la tentation. Il le déballa et en mangea quelques bouchées. Il se lécha les lèvres pour en retirer les traces de sucre impalpable. C'était délicieux. Il termina sa pâtisserie et en acheta quelques autres en plus pour chez lui.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il souhaitait faire un cadeau à la reine, sa mère. Mais il ignorait encore quoi. Ni même, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé, comment le lui offrir.

Il soupira en rentrant chez lui et rejeta ces pensées en se penchant sur une toile. Il sortit ses pinceaux et aquarelles et continua son paysage. Des collines boisées et quelques vertes prairies où paissaient quelques animaux.

Il passa des heures devant sa toile à la recouvrir d'eau et de pigments pour reproduire la vision qu'il avait eue de ces lieux quelques jours auparavant. Quand il apporta la dernière touche à son œuvre, il posa son pinceau et se lava les mains. Son regard vert se glissa ensuite sur les quelques autres toiles qu'il avait faite lors des derniers mois passés sur Midgard et là lui vint une idée. Voilà quel serait son cadeau. La reine en serait certainement ravie.

Il avait quelques tableaux et croquis qui conviendraient parfaitement mais il trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose encore. Il réfléchit encore un instant à qu'est-ce qui pourrait vraiment faire plaisir à la reine d'Asgard. Quel cadeau un fils pourrait faire à sa mère pour lui faire plaisir ? Il en avait fait tellement peu et le dernier remontait à tellement longtemps … Il était encore un enfant. Un bouquet de fleurs… C'était un bouquet de fleurs, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ainsi que le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de la reine Frigg quand il le lui avait donné.

Mais cela était il y avait bien des siècles quand il était encore jeune au cœur joyeux. Maintenant, il n'était plus que haine, colère et mélancolie. Son cœur était devenu froid. C'était ce que tout le monde disait. Et quelque part, c'était vrai. Partiellement.

Il soupira et prit un nouveau gâteau de Noël et se pencha sur sa balustrade pour observer le ciel. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures et la voûte céleste brillait de milliers d'étoiles. Ce spectacle, quel que soit le lieu, Asgard, Alfheim, Midgard, … il était toujours magnifique à admirer. La beauté de l'univers resterait toujours la même. Une telle beauté qu'il n'avait encore jamais réussi à reproduire malgré tous ses efforts. Dessiner le ciel et lui rendre sa splendeur était encore un challenge pour lui.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement et referma la fenêtre, son regard se posa sur le journal qui trainait sur sa commode. Il y avait la photo de Thor en première page. Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard vert forêt alors qu'une idée merveilleuse lui venait à l'esprit. La reine serait absolument ravie de voir cela, il en était persuadé. Maintenant… est-ce que Thor accepterait de l'aider ? Là, il n'en était pas aussi sûr…


	3. Retrouver Thor

Loki réfléchit longuement à comment se présenter devant Thor. Il était toujours avec ses amis Avengers. C'était un réel ennui car ils voulaient toujours l'attraper et le faire emprisonner. Il s'était bien évadé quelques fois de leurs prisons à la sécurité médiocre et au personnel risible. Pour lui, c'était à la limite de vacances.

Mais pourtant là, il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à déclencher une alerte rouge, se battre et passer deux jours en cellule. Il voulait juste échanger quelques mots avec son frère. Il espérait qu'il pourrait. Peut-être qu'en neutralisant simplement les Avengers ou du moins leurs armes, il pourrait … Convaincre Thor qu'il venait sans but malveillant, ce qui était le cas, ne serait pas très difficile. Le Dieu du Tonnerre le connaissait relativement bien.

Il soupira et se téléporta directement pour la nouvelle base Avengers. L'endroit était plaisant. Un bâtiment de plein pied avec une grande pelouse autour. Ils étaient dans un nid douillet là, à l'écart de la ville et des autres habitants. Il resta dissimulé sous un sort d'indifférence alors qu'il se laissait guider par l'énergie qui émanait de son frère. Elle était douce, chaude, chargée en électricité. Il se sentait étrangement chez lui quand il en était proche, pourtant il savait que ce n'était dorénavant plus possible.

Il arriva dans le salon des Avengers et retrouva Thor occupé à se débattre avec une paire de moufles. Il essayait de les enfiler pour se protéger du froid. Les quelques autres Avengers présents l'observaient en riant et lui donnaient quelques conseils sans pour autant l'aider dans son calvaire, bien trop amusés. Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire non plus à cette vision. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris de voir son frère grogner de frustration et jeter les moufles, dont une partiellement déchirée, au loin avec la colère de l'échec.

Le Jotunn rit doucement et les ramassa.

« Pauvres petites moufles, » dit-il simplement. « Elles ne méritent pas ton courroux, Thor. »

« Je ne suis pas fâché ! » bouda le blond sans réagir plus que cela.

Il avait déjà compris à sa façon de se tenir et de sourire sûrement. Ce ne fut pas le cas des autres par contre. Loki agita la main et les empêcha simplement de bouger, tel des statues vivantes.

« Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi il en y en a une de déchirée ? »

« Elles ne sont pas coopératives ! »

« Il suffit pourtant de les glisser sur tes mains…, » dit le plus jeune en s'asseyant à côté de son frère. « Et sans utiliser la foudre, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

« Je n'ai pas … »

« Et ça c'est quoi ? »

Il y avait un petit bout de tissu noirci, brulé par l'électricité du dieu.

« … »

Loki rit à nouveau et répara les moufles. Il aida ensuite son frère avec douceur pour les enfiler.

« Voilà. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. »

« Merci, mon frère, » sourit Thor. « Pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

« Tu libères mes amis d'abord ? »

« Tu sais que si jamais ils m'attaquent, je les neutralise à nouveau ? »

« Oui, mais au moins, tu leur laisses la chance de pouvoir continuer à se mouvoir en ta présence et de choisir de rester neutre… »

« Aurais-tu appris la sagesse ? »

« Et toi la douceur ? »

« C'est d'un mesquin cette question … »

« Tout comme la tienne. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire et le Jotunn libéra les Mortels de son emprise.


	4. Entre Frères

Loki préparait le cadeau qu'il avait fait pour sa mère et en nouait soigneusement le ruban vert émeraude quand Thor vint le chercher.

« Tu ne veux pas profiter un peu de l'air hivernal ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Le brun le fixa quelques instants avant de le reposer sur le paquet dont il s'occupait. Satisfait, il le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche dimensionnelle avant de se tourner vers son frère.

« Tu ne crois pas que je suis resté suffisamment longtemps à profiter de l'hospitalité de tes amis ? » rétorqua-t-il doucement avec un sourire. « Nous restons ennemis après tout. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour eux. Même si c'est en période de fêtes. »

« Allez… juste marcher un peu avec moi, Loki, » insista le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Cela ne te tuera pas. »

« Non, c'est vrai, » admit le plus jeune en cédant au caprice de son frère. « D'accord je t'accompagne. »

Ils se baladèrent sur les chemins de terre entourant la base Avengers et admirèrent la nature givrée et le manteau de neige qui recouvrait tout autour d'eux.

« Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas marché ensemble dans la neige, rien que nous deux, » commenta Thor.

« La dernière fois remonte à Jotunheim… »

« Il y avait Sif et les autres et nous n'étions pas aussi sereins qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Comment veux-tu que je sois serein en présence de Sif ? » s'exclama Loki, partiellement en colère à ce souvenir. « Elle me cherche tout le temps ! »

Thor rit doucement, nullement moqueur. De lui n'émanait qu'un profond sentiment de nostalgie. Cela calma rapidement le plus jeune. Ils passaient vraiment un bon moment. C'était rare. Cela remontait presque à leur enfance même… Aucune responsabilité, aucun regard, aucun préjugé…

Loki eut soudain une idée pour rendre le moment encore plus précieux. Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos, paraissant désinvolte, mais à dessein tandis qu'il agitait une main. Une boule de neige se forma dans celle-ci. Il attendit quelques instants avant de finalement la lancer sur Thor, surprenant ce dernier par le geste.

Il fallut quelques instants au Dieu du Tonnerre pour se rendre compte du sourire amusé de son frère, son regard malicieux et sa main coupable nullement dissimulée qui au contraire faisait encore tournoyer négligemment deux autres boules de neige dans les airs.

La surprise céda rapidement la joie et un immense sourire sur le visage de Thor. Il s'agenouilla rapidement et attrapa de la neige pour en faire une boule et la balancer sur son petit frère. S'ensuivit une petite bataille insouciante et enfantine entre deux jeunes adultes millénaires. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi, tels des enfants, des heures durant, surprenant même quelques Avengers. Les deux divinités réussirent même à en convaincre certains à se joindre à leur petite bataille de boules de neige.

Un instant de détente à l'approche des fêtes de Noël où même les frontières ami-ennemi pouvaient être oubliées pour le pur et simple amusement.


	5. Une Surprise

« Thor, mais où m'emmènes-tu ? » demanda la reine Frigg.

« C'est une surprise, Mère, » sourit le blond.

« Une surprise ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre d'en faire … »

« J'ai peut-être été … influencé ? »

La reine sourit et suivit un peu plus docilement son fils, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui avait préparé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les appartements de Loki. Ce dernier sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le glissa sous la fente de la porte.

« Thor ? »

« Juste un instant, Mère, » sourit le blond. « Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçue. »

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur le salon de Loki. Quand la reine pénétra dans ce lieu étrange où elle voyait de la neige mais aussi beaucoup de couleurs, elle sentit immédiatement la magie de son cadet. Il y avait un immense sapin recouvert de fils d'or et d'argent ainsi que des boules de verre vertes, bleues, rouges et jaunes, avec une étoile dorée au sommet. Loki se tenait justement à côté, agenouillé à placer quelques boîtes tout aussi colorées avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? » demanda la reine à ses deux enfants.

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas du tout colérique alors qu'elle s'approchait du brun. Elle était malgré tout heureuse de le revoir, d'autant plus qu'il semblait en bonne santé et de bonne humeur.

« Nous avons bien le droit de passer un moment en famille en période de fêtes, non ? » fit Loki avec un sourire alors qu'il se redressait pour embrasser sa mère et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait toujours.

« Tu auras des ennuis si Odin apprend que tu es ici, » fit-elle simplement remarquer.

« Comme toujours quand il s'agit de moi, » soupira le brun bien qu'avec un léger sourire.

« Que fêtons-nous ? » demanda ensuite la reine.

« Sur Midgard, ils ont une tradition assez ancienne qu'ils appellent 'Noël'. C'est une période de fêtes où les familles se réunissent et échanges quelques cadeaux ainsi qu'un moment ensemble, ce qu'ils ne peuvent faire en d'autres temps puisqu'ils sont toujours à travailler et courir après le temps qu'ils n'ont pas pour faire des milliers de choses au gré de leurs idées. »

Thor s'avança vers la cheminée pour y glisser une buche avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

« Loki est venu me voir il y a quelques jours pour me parler de cette fête. Et il a eu cette idée. Comme il m'a promis de ne pas causer le moindre problème à Asgard, j'ai pu m'arranger avec Heimdall pour le faire passer en douce. »

« Enfin … aucun problème, si on ne m'attaque pas en premier, je précise. Je me laisse encore le droit de me défendre. »

« Je croyais que c'était pour cela que tu t'étais rendu invisible ? »

« Mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un imprévu, mon frère. »


	6. Une Discussion autour d'un Repas

A la lueur des bougies qu'il avait au préalablement placées sur la table, Loki servit le repas de Noël. Une bonne dinde farcie selon les recettes de Midgard. Il en donna une part généreuse tant à sa mère qu'à Thor avant de se servir lui-même.

« Alors, Loki, » fit la reine avec un doux sourire. « Que fais-tu de tes journées sur Midgard ? »

« Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, Mère, » répondit le brun en servant du vin. « Parfois, je mets un peu de grabuge comme j'ai le faire. Une farce à gauche, à droite au gré de mes envies, parfois je donne un coup de main pour quelques problèmes pointilleux. Mais sinon… je passe le plus clair de mon temps à errer et à dessiner. »

« Que dessines-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse. « Je me souviens que tu aimais beaucoup le jardin ou encore les paysages. »

« Je le fais toujours, » confirma le Jotunn. « Mais s'ajoute à cela les portraits et … en fait, tout ce qui attire mon regard. »

« Tu utilises toujours ta magie ? »

Une lueur verte entoura doucement les mains du brun alors qu'un sourire doux apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Loki fit un geste vers le sapin et quelques petites boules lumineuses de la même teinte firent leur apparition pour donner plus de scintillement à l'arbre qu'il n'en avait auparavant.

« Jamais je n'arrêterai, Mère. Elle est ce qu'il y a de mieux en moi. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. »

« Tu te trompes, c'est juste que tu n'as pas encore trouvé ta voie. »

« Si telle est le cas, au vu des circonstances actuelles et de comment je suis considéré dans tous les royaumes, je doute d'un jour la trouver. »

« Moi, j'ai confiance en toi, mon fils. Un jour, tu trouveras. Il faut juste se montrer patient. »

« La patience n'est pas le propre d'Asgard. Pas plus que la tolérance à la magie. Et je ne compte pas cesser d'être moi-même pour ce royaume. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire cela pour ce royaume. Tu peux très bien trouver ta voie en restant toi-même. Il n'y a pas qu'Asgard où tu pourrais espérer trouver une place. Il y a bien d'autres royaumes. Un jour le vent tournera pour toi, Loki. Et ce jour-là, tu ne seras plus vu comme un criminel mais comme un héros. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir, Mère. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être un héros ? » demanda Thor, les sourcils froncés.

« En étant un héros, tu dois suivre certaines règles en fonction du regard que les gens portent sur toi. Mais en restant tel que je suis, je peux choisir de faire ce qu'il me plait sans considération de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. Si je fais quelque chose de bien, ils seront un peu surpris, mais si je fais quelque chose de mal, ils ne seront pas étonnés. Je vis selon mes propres lois, Thor. Et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Loki ? » demanda la reine, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce que je veux vraiment, jamais personne ne pourra me l'accorder. »

« Et que veux-tu ? »

« Etre respecté tout en restant qui je suis. Qu'on m'accepte à ma juste valeur sans aucun mauvais jugement. » Loki soupira alors qu'il chipotait un peu son repas du bout de sa fourchette. « Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été rejeté à cause de ma magie. Et maintenant, il est de toute façon trop tard… alors j'ai renoncé à mes rêves. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour que les rêves deviennent réalité, Loki, » dit doucement la reine en posant une main sur le bras de son fils. « Un jour, tu verras, cela changera. »

Loki ne dit rien et continua simplement de manger dans le calme de ses anciens appartements.


	7. Noël

Loki se servit un verre de vin chaud alors qu'il présenta tasse de lait de poule à sa mère. Celle-ci sourit alors qu'ils s'installaient tous, Mère et fils devant la cheminée.

« Et si tu me racontais l'origine de la fête de Noël, Loki. Tel que je te connais, tu as du faire des recherches. »

« En effet, » sourit le brun. « C'est un vieux conte midgardien. Presque aussi vieux que moi à vrai dire. »

« Et que raconte-t-il ? »

« Le Père Noël habite dans un village de lutins dans le grand nord où il reçoit des lettres d'enfants du monde entier. Là-bas, il veille à ce tous les enfants soient bien sages. Et une fois par an, à minuit, la veille de Noël, il taille sa belle barbe blanche, s'habille de son costume rouge et blanc, harnache ses rennes magiques et fait le tour du monde pour offrir myriades de cadeaux à tous les enfants sages. »

« Tu racontes mieux que cela généralement, » commenta la reine sans se départir de son sourire.

« Parce que je n'ai fait que recueillir des informations à gauche et à droite, Mère. Je n'ai rencontré aucun conteur et n'ai lu aucun ouvrage concernant cette fête à part ce que les Midgardiens font traditionnellement pour la célébrer. »

Loki observa un instant le sablier décoré de branches de houx qu'il avait ensorcelé pour indiquer le temps restant avant minuit. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes. Il jugea qu'il était temps et marcha vers le sapin pour y récupérer les différents cadeaux. Il attrapa le cadeau pour Thor ainsi que ceux pour sa mère et les distribua. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait encore un présent rien que pour lui.

« Vous m'avez gâtée, mes enfants, » sourit la reine. « Je n'ai rien à vous offrir en retour aujourd'hui. »

« Pouvoir vous voir aujourd'hui est un cadeau à mes yeux, Mère, » sourit le Jotunn. « Inestimable. »

Il observa la reine déballa son cadeau fin et elle y découvrit une farde avec de nombreux croquis et peintures qu'il avait faites durant les quelques années qu'il avait passées sur Midgard.

« Ils sont magnifiques, comme toujours Loki et … » Son regard se posa sur un en particulier. « Quand l'as-tu fait ? »

Loki observa le dessin avec un sourire. Il s'agissait d'un autoportrait en compagnie de son frère.

« Il y a deux jours, » répondit-il. « J'ai réussi à le faire poser suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une photographie et j'ai travaillé à partir de là. »

Il tourna ensuite son regard sur le cadeau qui devait venir indubitablement de son frère et le déballa. Il releva un sourcil en avisant l'objet qui ressemblait à un ours brun miniature.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Thor ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un nounours, » répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Merci pour la dague. La qualité de tes armes est toujours aussi supérieure. »

« N'exagère pas, je n'égale pas le savoir des Nains de Nidavellir… »

Un nounours… Ce n'était pas pour les enfants, si ?

« Tu m'as offert une peluche pour enfant ? »

« Je n'avais pas d'idée et j'ai demandé conseil à Stark, Steve et Natasha. Ils se sont tous mis d'accord sur le nounours. »

« Rappelle-moi de leur faire mener la vie un peu dure à notre prochain petit affrontement. »

« Loki… »

« Thor, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais je n'ai plus quatre siècles. Heureusement, je peux rejeter la faute sur tes amis midgardiens et non sur toi. » Il soupira. « Enfin, je suppose que je peux toujours détendre l'atmosphère ainsi. »

Il agita la main et l'ours en peluche s'agita de lui-même pour faire une petite danse.


	8. Une Fin à Chaque Bonne Chose

La belle soirée en famille fut interrompue par l'arrivée du Roi Odin et toute la garde royale. Cela fit soupirer Loki.

« Je crois que nous avons été surpris, Mère, » commenta-t-il simplement avant de terminer son verre de vin.

« Loki, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici ! » tonna le roi.

Mais le Jotunn l'ignora simplement alors qu'il se levait en même temps que Thor et la reine Frigg. Il gardait juste les gardes à l'œil.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, » soupira-t-il. « Au revoir, Mère, » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire un câlin.

Il entendit l'ordre de l'attraper mais également Thor s'interposer avec calme et autorité.

« Il n'est pas venu à Asgard pour causer du tort, Père, » dit le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Auquel cas, Heimdall ne l'aurait jamais laissé passer. »

Loki quitta les bras de sa mère avec reluctance. Mais hélas, il n'avait pas le choix. Cela commençait à sentir le roussi pour lui alors qu'il observait, sans parler du fait qu'il entendait parfaitement le roi et le prince héritier se disputer quant à sa présence à l'intérieur des murs du palais.

Thor le défendait bec et ongles comme autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Cela le remplit étrangement d'une joie immense. Toutefois, pour calmer le jeu, il ouvrit la bouche afin d'apporter un compromis que le roi ne pourrait refuser.

« Roi Odin, je propose la chose suivante : accepteriez-vous de je me fasse accompagner par quelques gardes jusqu'au Bifrost, et j'insiste sur le terme _accompagner_ et non brutaliser et jeter hors d'Asgard. Là, Heimdall pourra me renvoyer sur Midgard. J'ai promis au Gardien de ne pas faire de vagues. »

« Tu n'as aucune parole, Loki. »

« Ca, c'est vous qui le dites, c'est vous qui m'avez affublé du titre du Dieu des Mensonges… Mais même si je mens à la perfection, cela n'empêche pas ma capacité en quelques instants de dire la vérité, comme je le fais maintenant. La question est : me croyez-vous quand j'affirme, tout comme Thor le fait en cet instant, que j'ai promis à Heimdall de ne pas causer de Thor à Asgard, de ne rien faire qui pourrait lui nuire à moins d'être brusqué en premier lieu et d'être obligé de me défendre ? Me croyez-vous quand je dis que je ne suis venu ici que pour rendre visite à une personne chère à mon cœur et que je ne suis venu que pour célébrer une fête purement midgardienne en sa compagnie et lui offrir un cadeau en gage de mon affection ? Présent soi dit en passant qui se trouve sur cette table juste là, des croquis tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent et inoffensif. Pas de quoi plonger Asgard dans le chaos, vous en conviendrez. »

Il fit un sourire narquois à celui qu'il ne pouvait plus depuis longtemps appeler Père avant de se tourner vers sa mère et son frère.

« Il faudrait qu'on remette cela un de ces jours. Peut-être en un lieu plus neutre pour éviter quelques désagréments et une paranoïa sans nom. Thor, tu m'accompagnes sur Midgard ou est-ce que je dois déposer un message ou quelque chose à l'adresse des Avengers ? »

« Non, je t'accompagne. Et oui, définitivement, il faudra refaire un petit rassemblement. Peut-être sur Midgard. Mère, il faut absolument que vous goutiez leur cuisine. Elle est … »

« Si ce que tu entends par cuisine se trouve être ce que mange Tony Stark, là je t'arrête tout de suite, Thor. Sérieusement, un fast food ?! »

« Mais c'est bon ! »

« C'est, grossièrement dit, de la malbouffe. Mère mérite de loin un restaurant de qualité. De préférence français. J'adore manger français. Si exquis, si diversifié, si … »

Loki aurait presque pu sautiller de plaisir s'il n'avait pas un minimum d'éducation princière.

« Mes papilles en frétillent rien que d'en parler ! »

« Dans ce cas, un repas de Noël français sur Midgard ce sera, mes enfants, » sourit la reine.

« Certainement pas, » tonna Odin.

« Je ne vous demandais pas votre avis, mon époux. Par ailleurs, si cela vous pose réellement un problème que je dîne avec nos deux enfants, peut-être prendrez-vous un peu de temps pour vous et m'accompagner. Ou bien envoyer quelques hommes pour ma sécurité. »

« Pas Sif ! » firent Thor et Loki sur le même ton, avant de finalement rire de cette coïncidence.

« Bon. On y va ? » demanda ensuite le Dieu du Tonnerre en passant un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère.

« Tu tiens à la vie Thor ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Trois raisons : la première se trouve être ton bras. La seconde, l'ours en peluche grossièrement baptisé 'Nounours' et la troisième puisque jamais deux sans trois. »

« Tu es insortable. »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! » rit Loki alors que les deux frères sortirent en laissant Odin et la garde royale dans les appartements. « Au revoir Mère. »

« Au revoir, mes enfants. A l'an prochain. »


End file.
